Edward Creed
---- Edward Creed (エドワードクリーッド, edowaado kuriiddo) is a twenty three year old Russian native born in 1993, Moscow as the first born of Damon Creed, the leader of a well-known anarchist group who performed many terroristic activities all throughout the country. The rest of his family came soon after with the birth of his two brothers, Thane and Alexander, ending with the adoption of their step-sister Samantha. All four of the Creed children being raised to one day help their father's cause, Edward, with his interest in computers, was taught how to hack, becoming one of the best in the organization by the time he was nineteen. Another, lesser known trait of the Creed family is their natural ability to manipulate certain aspects of the body, be that blood, bone, or even flesh. Edward himself having an adept skill in the art of Blood Manipulation. Appearance Edward Creed is a handsome young man in his early twenties with short, ivory colored hair and bangs just long enough to reach his eyes. His head is heart-shaped with a face possessing many features that contribute greatly to the cold aura he tends to radiate. His eyes are a light brown, almost caramel colored with a small nose between them. His eyebrows are thin, barely noticeable underneath his long bangs. An almost permanent scowl sits across his face no matter the occasion, giving him a very uninviting appearance. It should be noted that his left eye is not real, being a piece of technology created by his own hand known as Oculus a device that allows him to read the flow of Ki in others to determine their power level. This device also acts to enhance his vision in that eye, similar to binoculars. His body consists of an average amount of muscle mass for someone of his height and weight, being approximately six feet four inches and weighing in at one hundred and sixty eight pounds. Due to his average muscle mass, he doesn't possess a lot of defined muscle, making him look somewhat skinny or even malnourished thanks in large part to his very pale skin. A few scars plague his otherwise porcelain skin from his time spent at a Russian prison before his transfer to Nanba. These scars were the result of fights held by guards within the prison in which inmates were put against one another for no other reason than entertainment. Being put up against brutal opponents, even Edward's skill in close combat wasn't enough to spare him from damage. When first arriving at Nanba, Edwards clothing consisted of the basic black and white striped shirt and pants, however, over time he was able to earn enough IP to improve his and his cellmates living situation by fixing and working on computers under supervision of the guards of course to avoid him hacking into the prison's systems. Once enough IP was Earned, Edward changed his style to that of a white button up with a pair of brown colored pants and dress shoes. Before he came to Nanba, Edward's sense of style varied depending on the job at hand, wearing a black combat suit during fighting of any kind to protect him from debris as well as keeping him hidden while he sniped enemies from afar. Personality History Abilities Natural Abilities Intellect: Speed and Reflexes: Edward possesses great speed and reflexes, able to react to and dodge/counter attacks from several angles or direction, possessing great poise and grace when fighting as he weaves through barrages of attacks with the elegance of a ballerina, flowing in and out of attacks like water. His reflexes comes from his incredible perceptive abilities, being able to assess situations quickly and predict his opponents movements based on their body language. This allows him to remain one step ahead of his opponents, giving him time to quickly plan out a strategy that will eventually lead to his victory, being able to adapt on a dime as variables change. Strength: Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. *'Krav Maga': An extremely efficient form of combat known for its brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter-attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Ki Abilities Blood Manipulation (血液手捌き, ketsueki tesabaki) is a rare and macabre ability that allows the user to manipulate their own blood and the blood found in those around them. They possess the ability to manipulate this blood however they wish in a form of telekinesis, bending and shaping it to their will to create objects such as swords or shields. This is done through a crystallization of the blood being used, the liquid hardening into the shape it was molded into with the possibility of returning to its liquid form at the users will. This crystallization may not be found in the creation of objects like whips. They also possess the ability to form dynamic creations such as animals that can be used to fight on their behalf. Dynamic creations can be powerful allies, acting as distractions or simply devastating their enemies. The creatures created through the use of dynamic blood manipulation do not possess a mind of their own but are also not directly controlled by the user, the creature needing to be given a simple command during its creation. Once created, the creature will do anything in its power to fulfill that command, it being its entire reason for existing, its purpose if you will. Blood manipulators can induce intense pain in their targets, popping blood vessels in their target's body to the point of killing them if they so wished it. By changing the level of their blood's Ph they can create acidic blood capable of burning through some objects such as weak metals or even strong metals over time. When used defensively, the user possesses the ability to change the density and viscosity of their own blood, making thin layers of armor directly under the skin for short periods of time. While the ability can be used to cause harm to others it can also be used to heal them, blood manipulation users possessing an incredible healing factor which allows them to recover from damage faster than those who do not. While this isn't and instant effect, the body of a hemokinesis user will heal faster than someone without such an ability. The body naturally sending white blood cells and other necessary chemicals found in blood that is known for helping heal wounds. The same can be achieved in others if the user so wishes it, manipulating a target's blood in a way that will see to it that they heal at a faster rate than someone without their help. They have also been known to be immune to all toxins and poisons that use the bloodstream to travel through the body, their unique blood cells attacking the toxins before they can cause massive amounts of damage. Regardless of the user's mastery of this ability, one must always remember that they are using their own blood when utilizing this ability. Massive amounts of blood loss can cause the user to succumb to anemia and possibly go into shock. The average human body containing around 1.5 gallons of blood, the loss of two pints having the possibility of sending the user into shock. Trivia Appearance is based on Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul Category:Inmate Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters